


Pixelated Fever // DR One-Shot Sickfics Compilation

by TheDarkFlygon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Asthma, Established Relationship, F/M, Flu, Gen, My headcanons are showing, One Shot Collection, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: A collection of smaller sickfics I can't be bothered to finish or to make very long, kind of a foil to my long-ass fics like Symphonie Cacophonie.It's fluff, angst or just humour depending on my mood and ideas.Various ships and games will come in.





	1. Hajime discovers shiny hunting, the fic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a lazyass who gets too much ideas for sickfics.  
> After having seen some compilations people do for things like Voltron, I decided "hey, that solves a lot of problems".  
> So here, have my humble drabbles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small AU oneshot involving Chiaki having some kind of gaming livestream channel and Hajime having to fill in cuz she's sick.  
> Or, Hajime trying to get what is all this gaming mess.
> 
> (yes it's an established relationship for once)

A livestream would start on every Sunday, always at the same hour, always about gaming, always about games you could buy for handheld systems. Sometimes it would be recent games, but most of the time, it was old games or, as the channel owner called them, “retro” games.

Seriously, he didn’t get much of her gaming chatter, but he was trying his best to understand. And his lack of knowledge in this field was amusing the audience. They didn’t mind a newbie among their informed crowd…

 

* * *

 

 

On this cold Sunday of February, the livestream was a bit late on schedule. At quarter past two in the afternoon, there was still nothing more than the usual “offline” illustration displayed instead of the video feed. The chat was split in two: impatient ones and questioning ones. In any case, they both found it weird, they just had different thoughts about it.

Eventually, the feed displayed something moving. A familiar-yet-unfamiliar face showed up: a short-haired boy with green eyes, some idiot streak of hair pointing over his head and with headphones on.

 

“It’s live, right?” he asked to himself, nervous, as he adjusted the camera.

“You can hear me?” he then asked to the audience, looking awkwardly into the camera. Clearly, he wasn’t used to it as much as their usual host…

 

The chat went downhill as soon as his face showed up before them. The astonishment was complete: why the hell was he there? Some would even go down the “wtf is this idiot here?” route. The audience was wondering what was wrong, what had happened for the stream to be both late and, mostly, featuring someone else entirely than their cutesy, adorable host that some were calling “waifu”. (Clearly, Internet slang and him…)

 

_“Where’s Bunny?” “Where’s Gala?” “Where’s Chiaki?”_

The audience was starving for their usual host. They needed her cute face, her calm speech as she finished RPGs and her completion longplays of various titles, mostly retro ones she used to play in her childhood, according to her out-loud thoughts. (That’s what she used to describe her Internet activities as. Personally, he didn’t understand half of it.)

So why was _he_ there?

 

“Chiaki’s sick, but she still wanted to have a stream running, so she asked me to do it” he explained.

_“Is she okay?” “Is she doing fine?” “When will she come back?”_

“Yeah, she’s doing better than yesterday, but, you know… Her voice still hasn’t recovered much. I want her to rest.”

_“So you’ll be here until when?”_

“I think it’ll be the only time I do that? Chiaki should be back by next week.”

He was really, really, really nervous. He was just trying his hardest to hide it. God, she was so much more confident in front of that stupid camera than he was.

 

With shaky hands, the boy on screen picked up the console in front of him: a pink double-screen handheld with a sticker of the channel’s mascot, Usami, on it. It was a gift she had opened live a while back. He knew that much because he had been there when it had happened.

“What did Chiaki say she would do today? I’m not very good at keeping up with her schedule, sorry…”

_“Shiny hunting” “SRs” “Full odds”_

“Oh, right, I think I did that with her once. I just have to reset for one of those ‘Legendaries’ she was searching for, right? I think it was blue…”

His lack of knowledge was palpable, but they kept on. He was a clear newcomer to the art of shiny hunting.

 

_“Chiaki was chasing Lugia” “Its shiny isn’t blue, it’s red, you idiot” “What’s even your name?”_

He turned on the console, and sighed in relief when he saw the template appear on-screen. At least, he was relieved until his head turned around and their Bunny showed up on screen, a mask on her face and a sheet on her shoulders.

 

“Chiaki?! I told you to rest! I can do this, playing games in front of camera isn’t that hard!” he spewed, obviously embarrassed.

“You… Don’t know how to turn on the template… I think” she replied in a hoarse, exhausted-sounding voice, coughing in her otherwise unused hand.

“Well, that’s true, but…Go to bed already! You’re sick!”

“…Yeah, yeah… The bed is back there, Hajime…”

Her hand pointed towards the blackness of the room, a part the audience would usually see as a pastel bedroom with a bed parted in two: the part covered in pink and gifts, and a painfully bland part.

“Oh, right. I forgot.”

 

Chiaki then went behind him, took off her mask and smiled at the camera as she cleared her throat.

“…Hello everybody… Hajime explained that, I think, but I’m not doing so well, so he replaces me for the stream this week… Be nice to him, okay? See ya next week…”

She quietly left and went back to the darkness of the back room, presumably to bed. And so, the viewers were left with who they assumed was her roommate.

 

_“Are you dating?” “What’s your fav game?” “Nice shirt”_

“I don’t know which game’s my favourite… I guess Galactica? I dunno why, maybe ‘cause that’s how Chiaki and I knew each other… It’s personal, really.”

_“You’re dating?” “I wish that was me” “You’re her BF?” “I didn’t know Bunny had a BF…”_

“W-why all these questions about our love life?!”

_“You’re pretty funny” “You sound so cute when you’re embarrassed!” “When is the hunting starting? My DS’s been turned on for ages”_

“Right, sorry! That should be easy, at least.”

Another sigh of relief escaped his lips as he turned on the game, the second-to-last game in a now-familiar franchise to him.

 

Hajime was now, in-game of course, in front of some kind of circle filled with black and purple.

“I guess Chiaki saved in front of the Pokemon she’s hunting for, right? That’s what she does when we’re together, at least.”

He pressed the A button and, a bit of text displayed in white text boxes later, the screen changed to the battle opposing a blue and white bird-like creature to his girlfriend’s cutesy, brown-and-pink, sparkle-invoking battle rabbit thing. He couldn’t remember the actual name of her creature (he was sure that he had known it before), but at least, he could call it by its nickname: Brosami.

Hajime’s eyes twitched in the gender sign next to the name as soon as he was about to use a pronoun for it. Surprise.

“Wait… It’s male?!”

 

_“What? You didn’t know Brosami was male?” “Jeez, you’re Chiaki’s BF and you don’t know about that?” “She got him live a while back!”_

He felt so ashamed. He decided to use the most neutral pronoun he could think of to partly hide his shame.

“A-anyway… It’s a shiny, right? It sparkled when it entered the field.”

_“Got it, Sherlock” “God, is he really gonna be able to tell if the Lugia is shiny? He knows jack shit”_

“I told you to be nice with Hajime!”

 

The occasional gamer turned around to see his girlfriend standing again, lightly coughing.

“Chiaki?! G-go back to bed!”

“But… They’re being mean to you… They’re kind of a bad boss, you know... I can’t let that happen…”

“Like, it’s okay, I’m really ignorant about all of this… I remember you explaining to me the difference between the normal Pokemons and the ones you were hunting for, but I can never tell what is what. And I think you reset by pressing these buttons?”

In a quick move of fingers, the DS screen went black and replayed the intro of the game.

“If you need help, just ask the chat, I think… If you’ll excuse me, I’ll go back to bed…”

And she did.

 

Hajime quickly glanced at the template, on the part where the hunted monster was on. Under its name, the number of tries Chiaki had done to get him in this rare red form the sprite on-screen was showing: 1.475. Another number had been added when he had activated the event right before.

“That’s a lot of resets…” he whispered to himself.

He pressed A a few times to get into a battle again, raising the number to 1.476. The screen turned black, then a circle appeared, and from it dropped a familiar creature… Except the chat was screaming. The sound of sparkles resonated inside his headphones.

“Hey… It’s different than before, no? It was blue before, right? It’s red now.”

Then it got him.

“Oh, it’s a shiny.”

 

He heard the Ultimate Gamer run to the desk, glancing over his shoulder to look at the DS screen. The chat was going crazy for her once again.

“What did I say about…” he said, slightly irritated by her stubbornness.

“…You got the shiny after only two tries…?!” she thought out loud.

“Huh… Yeah? I see that you tried for it a lot before, so it may be that too.”

Chiaki’s eyes, while not as wide open as an astonished someone’s would, still showed surprise.

“Catch it! Please!”

“O-okay!” he replied, a bit startled. “I-I will!”

 

It was with stress that Hajime went back to the game, still accompanied by the fellow Brosami, waiting for orders according to the displayed text box.

“…Use False Swipe… I think” ordered Chiaki, as her fingers tapped some options on the lower screen and as she coughed in her left elbow.

“It’s not going to kill it, right?”

“…That’s why we’re using False Swipe…”

And sure enough, the red monster’s health bar went all the way down to a small red portion.

 

“Now switch to Venusaur…”

Once again, her fingers were doing it in his stead. He wouldn’t have minded if she wasn’t sick and in need to stay in bed instead of helping him catch some kind of weirdly-coloured creature on a console screen.

“Use Sleep Power, I think…”

She paused, coughed and pointed the “Bag” option.

“Then you try to catch it… And if it wakes up… Use Sleep Powder again… Good luck…”

She finally went back to bed. Phew.

 

He still didn’t get the appeal of spending hours and days on finding some special snowflake creature whose only difference with a regular, more common one was its colours. But hey, if Chiaki was doing that live on that day, he would do it. Better that than her not resting off her flu. Maybe he had the choice, but somehow, he didn’t feel like he had one. Sundays weren’t the worst day to waste on video games anyway…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you can tell I was writing these two dorks for the first time.  
> Also thanks to Brent for the idea of Hajime having immense shiny luck lmao


	2. February 2017 Draft (unfinished DR1 OS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote this oneshot around the time I got into Danganronpa, which would mean February 2017. I wrote it in class on paper sheets because of the sheer boredom I was going through at the time. The original is in French and contains some questionable coherence for its character names, which I changed for this English translation.  
> Also bear in mind I hadn’t played the full game yet back then (I had watched Chapter 5 and that was it I think). A more recent, slightly different version of it serves as the earliest draft of a “Febris” DR fanfiction.
> 
> Basically, a take on the whole Chapter 5 Makoto getting sick business.

He should have paid more attention.

He didn’t exactly know anymore what had pushed him to ignore all these signs. Well, that wasn’t exact. He had noticed them and was thinking he had to do something for it, but… But investigating on the mystery of Hope’s Peak went first. They had to get out of there.

He didn’t know either if the previous night had only been a hallucination or if he really had been attacked. His mind had been so out of his body that it was hard to distinguish what was reality and what was feverish delirium.

Shards of a strange dream where he heard himself saying he shouldn’t escape Hope’s Peak for… Hope. He didn’t understand and would have liked to understand, well if it wasn’t for an unbearable migraine. Really, the short nights and the temperature didn’t help him to be efficient. 

As he opened his drawer, he realized with horror that the survival knife had gone missing. There really had been a masked individual that had tried to kill him off on the previous night.   
Togami would kill him. Not literally, of course. But it would seem suspicious. And one didn’t want to seem suspect at Hope’s Peak.   
No, not at all.

He hurried to the cafeteria. Well, “hurry” wasn’t the right word. It was more along the lines of “tumble as fast as possible”. Maybe the others would suspect him less with that. After all, what could a sick person do?

Once in the cafeteria, he went noticed by Asahina, as upbeat as always:   
“Ah, but it’s Naegi-kun! As sure as the sky is blue!”  
“A… Asahina…?”

She was staring at him in the eyes. Her face changed a bit.  
“You made me worry yesterday! What happened to you?”  
“Worry…?” (He was barely understanding what she was saying.)  
“Yeah, you made all of us worry! We went to knock on your door yesterday, but you weren’t answering! We stayed up all night long, but I lost at rock-paper-scissor and I need to bring breakfast to everyone…”  
“You stayed… Up all night…?”  
“Yep! Come with me, the others are at the gym!”

Asahina ran towards the gym without waiting for his answer. He wondered what could have possibly made them stay up all night as he followed the swimmer. She was definitely going too fast.

Once at the gym, he got a particular sight: his three other comrades, focused on Monokuma. At least, on the robotic corpse of Monokuma, in which was a bomb deactivated by Togami. He felt himself failing.

Hagakure scared everyone as he fooled with the bomb. Togami had waited before revealing that he had neutralized it. He felt his heart almost giving up on him.

With Kirigiri being missing, who he thought he had seen during the night, and the discovery that Monokuma was only a robot, the atmosphere was tense. They quickly decided to investigate the fifth floor. Maybe they would find clues as to the situation up there.

Following the others was getting harder and harder. He could feel his legs giving up on him by the minute. He shouldn’t be there walking around when he could barely stand… But he had to solve the mystery of Hope’s Peak. He had to find Kirigiri. He had to… Stay up.

The group entered the garden. In front of their eyes, a corpse. A figure covered in a cloth with a mask on, a knife stabbed in their heart, oozing fuchsia. The shock of seeing a corpse had atoned with time, but his fever was making everything stronger. He felt his head spin.

Genocider Syo, already there with them since they arrived on the fifth floor, started to scream. Out of herself, she rushed to the body lying on the ground to take off its mask.  
At the very moment her hands touched the mask, the corpse became a human torch.

As soon as possible, they all went on to put down the fire. He was surprised that he wasn’t pouring that much water elsewhere. 

Within a few minutes, the fire was extinguished, leaving behind a corpse with a charred face and impossible to guess who it belonged to. Soon enough, they understood that there had been a bomb similar to the one inside Monokuma behind the mask. All of this was a trap.

It was impossible to guess who was the victim based on their appearance. Togami announced right at the beginning that it must had been Kirigiri. He didn’t know if it was because he was in deny or by a memory miracle, but she couldn’t possibly be this corpse.  
No, it wasn’t her. The figure didn’t have her gloves. Instead, they had a strange symbol on their right hand. In this hand, a key.

Despite his migraine, a piece of information came to him. A discussion with Kirigiri in the changing room, two days before. The sixteenth student, Mukuro Ikusaba.  
Almost mechanically, without thinking too much, he thought out loud. Looks directed in his direction, he explained himself as clearly as he could.  
He had the feeling he was only spewing nonsense. 

“But… What are you saying, Naegi? What sixteenth student?”  
“Ki… Kirigiri-san told me about her… She saw that in the headmaster’s office…” (He really had trouble hiding his migraine).  
“But the office was locked!”   
“Ogami opened it up before dying.”  
“Well, in any case we have a key. L e t ‘ s s e e w h a t i t o p e n s”

His hearing started to fail him too. He had the chance to go back to his room and go back to sleep. He could barely bear the chills, it was so very cold. However, he knew that if he disappeared suddenly he would be suspected even more. He continued to follow them. 

Togami quickly found the door that the key opened: the data room. A room filled with screens, under the curious eyes of the group. Since the beginning, they had been filmed, but why?

The ride wasn’t over: when they turned on the screens, they realized another something. They were broadcasted in the entire world.   
He wasn’t really following what was happening anymore, other than Kirigiri had come back to them, safe and sound, and that there was going to be a Class Trial in order to find the murderer.  
No, he wasn’t ready.

His migraine had decupled, and he could barely refrain from rubbing his head. It was surprising that the others hadn’t noticed anything. Well, that was what he thought. That academy was really chilling.

Asahina turned back to him and suddenly stopped. He almost crashed onto her. His reflexes were giving up on him too.  
“Naegi-kun, something’s wrong? You don’t look so well…”  
Kirigiri was a tiny bit further from them. She was looking at the scene, quiet. Or he wasn’t hearing what she was saying. After all, he was already not hearing her during that night.

“I… I’m not feeling so good… But I… I…”  
He wasn’t finding his words anymore. He was overcome with dizziness. He couldn’t do it anymore, he felt like he was about to pass out cold.   
Kirigiri walked to him.

“You’re all flushed, you’re covered in sweat… Something’s wrong!”  
“It… It’s okay Asahina-san…” (He was trying his best to lie.)  
“Naegi-kun, I doubt that you are in any shape to attend the Trial. In your condition, nobody could suspect you.” (He barely got what Kirigiri was telling him.)  
“I… I’m happy that you’re okay… Kiri… Kigiri-san…”

He saw Asahina and Kirigiri reply to him, but he didn’t hear anything. His hand slipped from the wall he was taking support on. He didn’t know what was wall, ceiling or floor anymore. He was collapsing, and soon enough, everything turned to black.


	3. Out of Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not because you're an Ultimate that you can't fall sick.  
> A flu epidemic ravages Kaede's class, and she just wants to watch not to fall sick too.   
> Easier said than done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess this is completely AU but it would be known if I wrote canon-compliant shit lmao

Day 3.

It feels like everyone is falling like flies around me. It started with Ouma sneezing on purpose to annoy people during oral presentations, but in the end, it’s just everyone catching the flu from each other and falling from it one after the other.

 

We’re only five remaining. Ouma was the first one to get sick from fooling around in the cold rain of March, then it was Iruma because she would do her usual unhealthy stuff around, then it was Momota because he was easily sick, then it was Tojo because she was cleaning after everyone…

Now, I’m left standing in class along with Gonta, whose life in the wild seems to have hardened his defences; Harukawa, who just seems immune to everything around her; Kiibo, whose robotic body protects from any infection; and Saihara, whose reason as to why he’s still not sick is non-existent.

 

Well, Harukawa is falling ill too because everybody knows she’s keeping an eye over Momota, and despite her best efforts not to catch it and to hide from the others, she is still getting down with it.

 

* * *

 

 

Day 4. The flu is still rampant. Harukawa has fallen to it. We’re four, and even then, I’m scared of falling ill too. Maybe I’ll just end up in bed with fever and cough too. I guess the first ones to be ill are starting to recover by now, but at this pace, we’re just going to catch it from each other.

I want to stop help around to preserve my own health, but I guess this isn’t happening. Not when Kiibo seems overloaded when his main source of maintenance is down, not when Saihara is exhausted because he’s spent half the nights checking on everyone.

 

No matter how many times he tries to hide it, I’ll always guess when he feels under the weather. He’s weak against flus. If I don’t help him around, he’s going to go down really soon too.

 

 

Day 5. We’re finally seeing the end of the mess. Some of our classmates are walking around again, usually to get some food from the cafeteria. Kiibo has finally time to recharge his batteries, Gonta finally smiles again. Ah, everything is getting better.

Until I bump into Saihara. We say each other hello.

 

“Akamatsu, you’re all right?” he asks, sniffing.

“Yeah! People are getting better, it means everything is going to be all right. And you?” I answer, lending him a tissue he refuses.

I have some doubts about he’s going to say, to be honest.

“I’m doing just fine!” he replied.

Something’s… Wrong about his voice. It’s both familiar, but at the same time, it sounds so unfamiliar to my ears…

“Hey, Saihara… Your voice sounds weird. You’re starting to fall ill too, no?” I ask.

“It does?” he blinks, embarrassed.

“Yeah, it does!”

“I-it must be you, Akamatsu, we’ve just been around so many sick people lately…”

I don’t believe you, Saihara.

 

We part ways as soon as I notice that he desperately wants to flee away as he sniffled more and more. I have so many doubts about his health, lately. Saihara is physically weak, he probably knows this before than I do. He’s fallen ill easily. It’s not his fault, it’s his asthma’s. He seems to forget about this easily though, as if it was some minor thing.

I’m probably overthinking this. It must be minor. I’ve never seen him affected by this asthma. It must be a minor thing…

 

* * *

 

 

We’re four in class today. The lesson has been boring so far, a basic Math class like all the ones before it, except that everyone has to participate much more than usual. It’s not as bad as it’s just not interesting me. I don’t care much for functions and random divisions of random numbers by even more random numbers.

We go to the board one after the other to solve some absurdly figurative lines of operation. Sometimes we can do it in complete silence, sometimes we have to explain orally what we’re solving. Ordinary stuff.

 

“Can I go out for a bit, Sir?” requests Saihara in the middle of the class, surprising the three of us.

“Sure. Do you need someone to go with you?”

“No, I’ll be fine…!” he represses a cough before going out. I hear an unfamiliar, unfamiliar sound…

“Sir, can I accompany him?”

The teacher looks at me, then at him, then back at me.

“Akamatsu will stay with you in case something goes wrong” he finally replies, and I get up from my chair as soon as possible.

 

He’s already outside when I go next to him. That sound, it’s ringing through my head, and it doesn’t sound good at all… I can’t put my finger on what it is, though…

“Hey, Saihara… You’re really sure you’re alright?” I ask him, feeling worry bubble up in my stomach.

“Not really…” he coughs weakly in his elbow. “I must be coming down with something…”

“I told you! You’re getting sick! You should go see the nurse!”

“I-it’s not that, Akamatsu…”

The sound keeps getting stronger and stronger. Is it… Is it…

“Saihara… You’re wheezing…”

 

The words barely get out of my mouth before he slumps and coughs in huge fits, barely breathing between them. Is… Is he even breathing between them in the first place?!

“Saihara?! What’s wrong?!” I scream. What is… What is this…?

He looks at me, tearing up, as he desperately searches for something in his pockets. He finds some small blue thing in his pants and use it with his mouth.

 

I make him sit down, back against the wall, as his breathing gets steadier. Fits last less and less longer, and soon enough, he’s actually able to breathe in correctly. It’s painful to watch, as in, really painful. It seems as if his respiratory system burns from the inside. I get shivers down my spine.

“You’re… You’re better, right…?” I ask with a shaky voice.

“I… I’m… Alright…” he pants as an answer.

“W-what was that?!”

“Asthma…”

 

The word sinks into my mind and sinks my heart.

“It… Didn’t happen… For a while…” he continues. I put a finger over his lips.

“Be quiet, you’re still catching your breath.” He obliges.

 

Somehow, I could hear it. Saihara’s breathing was… Weird today. “Weird” is the closest word to what I think, at least. No, “off” would be a better word to describe that. It was shallow, weak, and there was that noise I had never heard before. That was what they call “wheezing”. The noise of a defective breathing.

I always think I’m lucky for my hearing, but today, I’m even luckier than usual. I could sense what was wrong.

 

He still coughs in his elbow and he sniffles, just like this morning. However, his breathing is stable enough now.

“Hey, do you know what caused it?” I ask.

“I think I forgot to take my meds today, nothing big… I’m gonna get them…” he replies, getting up.

“H-hey, don’t go there alone! What if you get another attack?” I say as I get up too.

He smiles shyly and looks away, blushing.

“You can go with me…”

 

* * *

 

 

Day 6. Somehow, I’m still not sick. Iruma is doing well enough to finally give Kiibo his much-needed maintenance, and Momota is taking care of Harukawa despite her weak protests (I mean, she still hasn’t asked if he wanted to get killed). It’s Saturday so we have the whole day free after a talent-based activity in the morning.

Usually, I would spend my Saturday afternoon in town, going to a café and maybe play some piano in my room after that, but not before going to the music shop to get new sheets. It’s not the case this week, and I knew this as soon as we all noticed _he_ hadn’t showed up for the morning class at the cafeteria.

 

Well, actually, Saihara did show up. He greeted us with a wave of the hand before collapsing on the ground, coughing. Needless to say, most of us instantly rushed to him. He had finally came down too, but we all got surprised when we got told that it wasn’t the flu, but another infection. I think it was tracheitis? I’m bad at remembering these names.

And now…

“A-Akamatsu…?”

 

His weak voice is calling for me as he stirs. Ah, the discussion I wanted to have with him is going to happen.

“Yeah, it’s me… How you’re feeling?”

“Honestly…? Terrible…” he replies in a whisper.

“You sound like you do, at least.”

It’s crackling, hoarse and sounds as if Saihara had just explored the Sahara desert.

“I know, right…? S-sorry for that…”

He clears his throat, but all it does it making him cough.

 

“Be honest with me, Saihara. You were already sick, right? That didn’t pop up right when you wake up” I then say, looking at him with stern eyes. I can’t let that happen again.

“You mean, for yesterday, right…? It was just my asthma acting up…”

“Your asthma had to react to something”

He stays quiet, completely silent for a bit until he coughs up the answer.

“I forgot about my meds because I was tired… That’s it…”

“Really?”

“I had a cold…”

 

He looks away, trying to put the bill of his hat over his face, forgetting the hat isn’t even on his head in the first place.

“Hey, Saihara, it’s okay… Just, don’t do it again, okay? It’s okay to be sick, even when you take care of other people! You deserve a good rest and some TLC now! So, don’t worry about it, okay? Just take it easy and let people tend to you. You’ll heal faster if you do!”

He silently nods, a small smile on his face, as he looks at me again.

“Y-you should put a mask on, Akamatsu… You’re gonna get sick too…”

“Oh, right!”

 

* * *

 

 

Day 7.

I think my immune system is made out of iron. I’m still not sick, and the class is mostly back to a good shape. Saihara is still sick, because that sickness I forgot the name of is still rampant, but he’s doing better than yesterday.

But now, I have to learn about asthma so I can keep his in check.


End file.
